EPIC RAP OF MONSTER HIGH!
by Parislovesfrance123
Summary: just my first rap battle story
1. Nefera vs Toralie

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF MONSTER HIGH!

Nefera vs. Toralei

( Nefera )

Hey kitty ,itty bitty had to live on the street .I'm the awesome ,excuse me clawesome , and no is not my style .I'll crinkle you up and leave in a pile .I've ruled Kingdoms , your country and even your life . your styles really crazy but easy to fight . I'll put you in the grave and be dancing all night .I can grow ,I'm the show .while your just unknown . Hon you can't beat me . Why don't you take little minions and take yourself shopping at Gucci .

(Toralei )

Sorry did you say something I can't get down because my fame is so big I'm floating all over town. But honey stop crying why don't you learn how to fight. You tried steal own sisters fame excuse me if I may but that sounds lame yet I'm the one who's lazy. The fame you desire I've already got . Sorry to say but I know your little secret. Cleo is your progeny , you should back up off of me . You run around like you own this town .The truth is no one heard your sound you hound .

(Nefera)

I know your mad because the circus is in town and it will take fame from your little group of clowns , I'm the queen of De Niles so you better bow down ,your big fake plastic hounds won't save you now. You should shut up because no one will crave you . Don't call your kitten cause they won't save you . I got my girls yes three and I got them for free I didn't have to pay them the whole red sea .I'm the one with the jewels . Clawdia the one who rules. Headless is strong and sings can sing you should look it up on bing.I have 365 wedding rings , you have none but you've got six sons . I'm an outlaw. I ghouls by my side . I have to post the rules for this ride .

WHO WON , WHO'S NEXT .YOU DECIDE .EPIC …RAP …BATTLES OF MONSTER HIGH


	2. Romulus vs Howleen

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF MONSTER HIGH!

HOWLEEN VS. ROMULUS

BEGIN!

(HOWLS)

You sittin there thinking that you're so great, you think I like you (ha) you took the bait. Only reason you're popular cause you hang out with Clawd (ooh) didn't your popularity seemed a bit odd. I popular to but as much you, but I can break it down (down) to hard for you compute, but guess what, class dismissed cause you just got schooled and another thing about my crush you just got fooled (ha)

(ROMY)

WOW I DIDN'T THINK WERE REAL, how does that feel. Looking like so pale looking like my concealer but whatever I'm a rap god that right and can spit these raps till the end of time. I will stomp on you, put my rump on you, give lots of stuff to do because I'm the king you're the slave so you better behave. I like you are so determined sometimes I wonder, am I the real burden?

(howls calls twyla)

(TWYLA)

You think you are rap god, that silly statement seems a bit odd. Last time I checked you were gay for Clawd, don't try to deny because I saw the dream, it ain't my fault you want him (green). All you know is when I try to take it I couldn't really so that that really liked it, what would papa wolf say if heard this liking you know I heared him say he really likes biting ( sinisterly laughs and walks of with howls)

WHO WON, WHO'S NEXT. YOU DECIDE. EPIC RAP…..BATTLES OF MONSTER HIGH.


	3. Dojonny vs Operetta

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF MONSTER HIGH

DOJONNY, VS. OPERETTA

BEGIN

(Djonny)

Well look who came to the party, you got me started. Baby you and you're race and everyone like you; can take everything cause I'm not gonna fight you. Now let me tell all of my life choices then I will take you on thrill, I'll give you such a chilling chill. I broke a promise that I would never let you in here. I break it off to find that I been betrayed, then all of sudden I got played.

(Operetta)

My, my

Looky here sugar.

Little old jonny and he's eaten his boogers

To be clear you smaller than you appear but hey that's okay… I'll have to find another way, maybe on a better day. You and your peeps can take up another level. But baby you can't even be called by a whistle. You must have forgotten… baby your pardon. I know all that hair gel's got your brain stopping. Yo missed a whole millennium so I guess you don't know. You sing in the shower, I put on a show. I have to go, but baby did you know. Little old jonny was playing in the snow. He wasn't wearing gloves or even a hat. Jonny little heart gave out just like that.

(Djonny)

Oh honey, you done did it now

My brains our racing and you know what that's about. I'm gonna be scorpion, you gonna sub zero, don't even get me started on which one of us is hero. I told what I'd do to you ever mention my death. But I guess I'll have to show you the meaning of the word success. You lost when I got out, you lost when I kissed your mouth. You lost when you sucking up to me (KA-POW) "buy me drink", is that what you think? Honey I'm out of time but honey the win is mine.

WHO WON…WHO'S NEXT…YOU DECIDE

EPIC RAP….BATTLES…OF MONSTER HIGH


	4. Holt Hyde vs Heath Burns

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF MONSTER HIGH!  
Holt Hyde

Vs.

Heath Burns

BEGIN:

(Heath)  
Aww! Look at my small cousin thinking that his gonna win! When we all know that I'm the motherfucking king pin! But I guess that what you'd expect from a sorry ass human, couldn't even keep girl who is surely broken. The word burn is in my name so you know I got, I'm spittin sicker than a dog who ate a lot of chocolate.

(Jackson)  
So,I guess your king then? Wow that's funny! Gettin' stoned with buddies while I sit her making money. Yes I may be human but at least I've got respect, the only girl you ever got was an ice bitch. Your bitch ass can even try to top my level, Got my bitches running scared like I'm the motherfucking sex devil! You understand that you'd never get a girl, since everything about you makes your on chick wanna hurl. But I guess I find respect with guy with flame for brains, you never even got a fucking date, she had to pay!

(Heath)  
Bitch, I am the full embodiment of flames, got my credit in every fucking game. I am a rap god, never topping me, but sure try if you want. See…I thought you understood that you were just a loser, you'll never be more to the girls than a fucking tutor. You need to understand if the ice girls ove me! I get more bitches in a day then you can get in a week! You never have to say another fucking word, cause everytime you talk, all I see is flying turds. You're like a dog on a leash, that always got beat! Now you're sitting like a loser on the street.

(Jackson slaps on headphones and turns into Holt)

(Holt)  
.There. You thought this fight was over? Well,now I got you scared, rap god my ass. Quit talking that trash, talking more garbage than a plane crash. I'm like virus cause my rhymes are so sick, why don't you go suck a dick, you'll never be more than shit so take a asp and get bit! With every lie that you tell, I see through it. All of ya rhymes are sold old go get some new shit! Yo might of fact I ain't got time for this,I'll hand the mic to my chick, cause she can surely slay it!

(Clawdeen)  
Uh huh! Last time I checked you were a motherfucking FUCK BOY! Got a let go cause Abby wants a New Toy! You're only as a player, I'm known as a fucking rhyme slayer! You need to understand that Holt is the maker! Rhymes so strong that they blocking out the haters. I'm bitch that sends them running scared, you'll never beat me there, I'm and the boss so listen, Go cook inside my kitchen.

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!


End file.
